


moan for me, professor

by izziisabouttoenditall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, draco rapes his professor, honestly just dont read this, read the tags, this is rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izziisabouttoenditall/pseuds/izziisabouttoenditall
Summary: draco is rejected by the professor he has a crush on
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok so  
> TRIGGER WARNING  
> THIS IS RAPE BY AN UNDERAGE STUDENT.  
> DON’T LIKE? DON’T READ.  
> MIND THE TAGS PLEASE.
> 
> f!teacher x m!student

“face in the space. get it? f. a. c. e.” you use your magic to point towards each note. all the students watch as you explain each note and what the homework will be for Christmas break. as class ends, draco malfoy walks up to you.

“hello, professor.” the sixth-year smirks. you sigh on the inside, but smile.

“hello, mr. malfoy. how can i help you?” you turn and organize each parchment and quill. you feel the young boy’s presence and can’t help but feel unsettled. you take off your professor’s robe and let cool down in the muggle trousers and muggle shirt you were wearing underneath.

“professor, i was hoping to get some help.” draco says as you turn to meet his eyes. you sigh out loud this time.

“draco, you’re doing really well and as much as i’d love to give you extra help, i have other kids that i need to focus on.” you sit on your desk and draco gets closer. he looks over at the closed door and looks back at you before placing a warm hand on your thigh. the teenager towers over you as he leans closer and closer.

“i know professor, but i really want some help for this new topic.” draco continues. startled, you knock draco’s hand off your thigh and move away from the 16-year-old.

“draco. i need you to leave right now.” you grit and point towards the door. draco frowns before leaving with a huff and slamming the door shut.

you let out a breath and rest your head in your palms, still feeling the warmth of his hand on your thigh. you try to wipe off the feeling and grab your invitation to a masquerade ball on Christmas Eve hosted by the Parkinson family. you mark your attendance and send the invitation off on your owl.

few days later, you’re standing in a corner in a slim blue bra-less dress and your matching mask, nursing a flute of champagne. a couple come close to you, but you mostly stick to yourself, regretting the decision to come. you walk around when you bump into a man in a dark green suit and matching mask, spilling your drink all over the both of you.

“oh my gosh. im so sorry.” you gasp and the man chuckles.

“it’s fine. I’m more worried about your dress.” his voice eerily familiar.

you pause, “have i met you before?” the man gently steers you to the bathroom.

“no, i don’t think we have.” the man chuckles.

he steers you into the bathroom and you rush to the sink, not hearing the click of the door locking behind you. you look over and see a mirror on the door, but fail to see the man charm the door to stay locked. you pull off your mask and bend over to try to wash the stain. the man comes up behind you and presses himself to your ass. you straighten up, quickly. he puts his hands on your waist and keeps you trapped in front of him.

“s-sir i think you misunderstand.” you try to pull yourself free, frightened.

“no no baby, i understand completely.” he says, sinisterly into your ear.

he makes you turn and look at him before forcing you into a passionate one-sided kiss. he sucks at your lips and forces his tongue does your throat. you pull away when he growls and bites your lip. you wince and he pulls you back into a kiss. his hands roam your body and he unzips your dress. he pulls away and your dress falls to the ground. you’re left standing naked in your panties and the man backs away from you to stare, hungerly. you take your chance to run when he grabs your hand and slams you onto the ground.

“oh angel, i was hoping you wouldn’t do that.” he snarls before rearing back and slapping you across the face. you open your mouth to scream, but he slaps a hand over your mouth.

“not a sound should be coming out of your mouth unless i say so. understand?” the man growls. you nod as tears stream down your face. he lets go of your mouth to rip off your panties. you see him salivate as he stares down at your bare pussy. he shoves your used panties into your mouth and holds down your legs.

“lord, you look… delicious. i should’ve done this years ago.” he moans and goes down on you. you jerk as he eats your pussy like a man starved. he sucks on your clit and you buck your hips into his face. you feel him smirk as he starts lap up your juices. you cry harder, ashamed of your body for responding to his attack.

he lifts his head up and his mouth shines with your juices. he grins.

“you know, i was going to prepare you, but considering your escape attempt from before… i don’t think i will.” a dark shadow falls across his face as an evil grin spreads stretches along his mouth. he unzips his pants and lets them fall onto the floor. he pushes his dick into you in one stroke. a muffled scream is ripped out of you and the man moans.

“fuck, baby, you’re so tig-tight.” the man keeps his cock in you, but doesn’t move. he pulls out and you see your blood and fluids coating his hard cock. you feel empty as the warm intrusion is taken out and your pussy clenches. he laughs.

“all this crying and you’re enjoying it?” he pushes back in. you squeeze your eyes shut as the pain envelops you. his cock dragged along your walls and slowly, the pain became pleasure. the man thrusts into you and you feel his balls slap against your ass as you raise your hips to meet his thrusts. he picks you up and presses you against the door. your breasts pressing against the man’s dress shirt. your nipples hardening as it rubs his silk at every jerk. you look into the mirror and see his cock push in and out of your pussy. blood and cum leaking onto the floor.

“hello? is anyone in here?” a knock sounds and you pause, but the man continues. he takes out your panties and leans into as he drills harder.

“moan for me.” he whispers before latching onto your neck and sucking.

“hello? can i use the bathroom?” the voice comes again.

“ple-please no.” you beg. the man growls.

“moan for me, professor.” you look at him in shock as he bites down on your neck.

you moan loudly as he sucks on the blood droplets coming from the bite.

“harder please” you gasp. you hear the person on the other gasp and speedily walk away.

the man laughs and you feel pleasure build up in you. feeling your cunt tighten around him, the man forces you on your back again and pushes his cock into your cunt as he came. he keeps thrusting to keep his cum in your abused cunt and the feeling of his cum filling your pussy, forces an orgasm out of you. the man pulls out and watches your mixed fluids dribble out of you. he takes off his mask and you stifled a sob as your own student’s face came into view.

you cry, “dra-draco why?”

he smiles and pushes two fingers into you to stop his cum from leaking out, “because i love you, professor.”

“i-i’ll tell the sc-school.” you try to threaten, but you falter at his wild grin.

“and who’s going to believe you? who’s going to believe that a 16-year-old child raped poor professor (l/n)’s slutty cunt?” draco pulls his fingers out and sucks on them. he moans and kisses you, forcing you to taste him and yourself.

you sob and draco wipes your tears.

“don’t cry, my lovely professor. we’ll keep this going, so don’t worry. you’ll get used to my cock in no time.” draco takes your panties and shoves them into your pussy. you moan at the feeling and see your student watch your face with a blissed-out smile.

“next time i see you, bring a toy with you.” he puts his mask back on and washes his hands.

he stops in front of the door, “you best get dressed fast. before anyone else walks in and uses you.” with that he leaves the bathroom and leaves you naked and sore.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> draco comes back to reclaim you
> 
> RAPE  
> UNDERAGE STUDENT RAPES ADULT TEACHER  
> MIND THE TAGS  
> THIS IS CHAPTER 2 SO YOU SHOULD REALIZE BY NOW BUT JUST MAKING SURE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so im off anon...haha

you go through the rest of the break unable to feel. your friends ask you what happened, but you wave off their concern. you start to wear turtlenecks to hide the bite mark on your neck and pretend like nothing ever happened, but the soiled underwear hidden in your closet and your aching pussy say otherwise.

you continue to pretend all the way till the first day back to work, when you sit in class thinking about if you made the right decision to come back.

“good morning, professor!” hermione granger and her two friends come into the music room first, startling you.

“oh! g-good morning, ms. granger!” you stammer as you calm yourself down.

hermione furrows her eyebrows, “professor (l/n), are you alright?” her voice laced with concern, you smile.

“yes, sweetheart. im fine.” you continue to smile as the two boys pull her to their seats.

“GOOD MORNING, PROFESSOR!” your blood runs cold as his voice filters in.

“mr. malfoy, lower your v-voice.” you grind out as you turn away from **him**.

before the boy could retort, everyone starts to pile in and you start class.

“good morning, everyone! take out your quills, today will be a note-taking day!” you distract yourself from the white-haired boy sitting directly in front of you, and continue your job.

the bell rings 45 minutes later and all the students quickly filter out. you tidy up your desk and briskly enter your office. thankfully, the rest of the day moves on fast and the next thing you know, you’re in bed, sleeping.

you feel someone brushing against you and you slowly open your eyes. your nightdress had rolled all the way above your breasts. you try to pull it down, but your arms refused to move. your eyes slowly adjusted to the dark and you realize that your arms and legs were tied your bed posts by your own clothes.

“w-what’s going on?” you panic. in the dark, you see a shadow move through the room.

“w-who are you?” you try to wiggle your way out of the blouses that tied you down. a dark chuckle sounds and you freeze as a small lamp turns on.

“d-draco?” you whisper. the boy smiles as he turns to grab something from your trunk.

“professor, you remembered me?” you see him get up on the end of your bed. his hands gliding up your legs, feeling you up to your cotton blue panties. draco bends forwards and buries his nose into your blue underwear before taking a deep inhale. you sob as his nose grinds into your clit, forcing you to start getting wet.

“fuck,” he drawls, “professor you smell so good, i don’t know how i’m going to keep quiet.” he straightens.

“please, draco. stop, please, i’m your teacher.” you beg, tears streaming down your face as your own student violates you. draco frowns before wiping your tears.

“professor, i love you and you’re going to realize this, i promise. you’re going to be begging for my cock soon.” he smiles as you sob harder.

you start to get loud as you blubber and struggle in your bonds, and draco scowls. he rolls his eyes and takes out a small knife. you stop moving and quiet down.

“good girl. i was hoping i wouldn’t cut you, but from the way you were moving,” draco chuckles. he carefully uses the knife to cut down your panties. you stiffen as you feel the cold knife near your stomach. draco cuts off your panties and inhales the scent of your pussy. he quickly shoves the piece of cloth into his panties and gets off the bed. he moves to your trunk again and opens it.

“now, until i know you’ll accept me, i’ll have to gag you.” draco tuts as he pulls out a t-shirt and puts the knife away. he glides back to the bed and gets on.

“open.” draco says, but you refuse. he sighs.

“professor…” draco says with a hint of warning.

“please, draco. don’t do this.” you beg, but in that moment. draco grabs your face shoves the t-shirt into your mouth. you start to cry again as you see draco smile. his hands drift down your face to your neck, where he presses the wound he left, forcing you to wince. he grins and continues to drift his hands down to your breasts. draco cups your breasts and uses his thumbs to tweak your nipples. you jerk back and feel each cold drift hitting your exposed body. he grins and moves one knee in between your legs and rubs it against your pussy. unknowingly, you start to grind back every time his knee catches your clit. draco leans down and starts to suck on one of your breasts. he uses his teeth to softly scrape your nip and continue to suck and bite, getting your nipple hard. he lets go with a pop and continues on the other breast.

“fuck,” he stops sucking to stare at your boobs, “professor, your tits are so hot.” he moans. he flicks at the hard nipple and you moan against the t-shirt as you jerk away. he moves his knee away and starts to suck on your abused clit. you arch your back at the intense pleasure. draco uses his fingers to slowly push inside of you. your wet pussy welcomes one finger at first, he pushes in and out, feeling your tight pussy suck him in. then he pushes in two and scissors, then three. soon he has 4 fingers in your cunt and you can feel his fingers push in and out. you quietly moan against the fabric.

draco takes out his fingers and you clench around nothing. draco stares at his glistening fingers before sucking on them. he holds back a moan as he tastes his professor. draco looks back at your body and groans.

“professor… you’re so gorgeous.” draco takes a finger and slides it on your slit before taking his trousers and boxers off. his hard cock bounces off his stomach and he throws his pants to the side of your room. he gets onto your bed and positions himself in front of your pussy before he carefully presses his tip into your hole. you feel yourself clench and draco continues slowly.

“(y/n), fuck (y/n. y-you’re so tight.” draco growls as he continues. finally, he pushes himself all the way in. you feel him as he waits for you to adjust to his size. draco looks down and starts to pull out. you feel his cock in your walls and your body betrays you as it clenches to keep from feeling empty.

draco laughs, “for someone who didn’t want me, your body is saying otherwise, professor (l/n). a broken moan leaves your mouth, and although muffled by the gag, you feel ashamed. draco pushes right back in and you scream against your gag at the intense pleasure. you feel every ridge, every throb of his cock in you.

draco moans into your ear as he keeps thrusting, “i love you so much professor. i love you i love you i love you i l-“ he cuts off as stills in you and cums into you.

you feel his warm liquid fill you and feeling of his cum in your pussy pushed you over the edge as you creamed around his still member. you pant behind the gag and draco rests his forehead against yours.

you start to cry again and draco rolls his eyes as he pulls out. he watches as his cum flows out of you and he uses his finger to push it back in. you silently cry as he pulls his fingers out and sticks it into his mouth.

“i can taste us both on my fingers.” he smiles, “maybe if i push my cum into far enough, you’ll get pregnant.” dracos smile widens.

you shake your head violently and draco sighs, “fine. i guess it would be hard to explain that your lover is a 16-year-old, isn’t it.”

you don’t reply and draco takes out the gag in your mouth. you stay quiet.

draco smirks at your compliancy, “you’re mine now, (y/n). you are **my slut.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i continue this, ill be making a time skip next chapter
> 
> hope yall enjoyed this sin :))

**Author's Note:**

> …so… im posting this on anon because this isn’t my usual writing…lol but yeah i have weird taste in fanfics haha so go ahead and leave hate if you want, i don’t care. this is shitty writing and literally a rape scene sooo…. yeah
> 
> edit: im taking this off anon because im gonna post more stuff like this :)


End file.
